ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire-jin Saga
Fire-jin Saga 'is the second saga of ''Dragon Ball: New Life. ''It introduces the second major character of the series and his gang. The major Villian being Suvo, and his elite team Kenzi, Ropo, and Makor. Review The New Fighters had to take on the evil Morax, in a brawl. In the end they defeated Morax but just barely. After the mention of more training Vegito had some advice for everyone. ''"I'm going to stick to my own training regimen. I suggest you all do the same, it works a lot better that way." ''After that everyone had decided it was time to start training again and they all headed off just to do so. Training that Took Place *Time-Trained up at Dende's Lookout, and in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Nimbus and MsBulma-Trained over a volcano, and underground near magma pits with extreme pressure and heat *Vegito-Trained at the Capsule Corp. in his space pod under high gravity, a known maximum was about 450x Earth's gravity *Ssk-Trained in his pod he built himself under 150x Earth's gravity, and 50 ton weights on his wrists and ankles *TDG-Trained with 150 Ton Weights on his Wrists and Ankles *Gotek-Trained at the Bottom of the Ocean, literally at the bottom so he could train under the pressure *Tien88-Trained in the forests *TUK-Trained in the Ice-lands up in the mountains Prologue All of the New Fighters are training after almost being beaten by the evil Morax. But deep in space yet another threat was heading for Earth, the ones who had sent Morax there. The evil Fire-jin, Suvo. Chapter 1: Assault on Earth "Sir, we have a visual on Planet Earth." said Ropo. "Should we land?" he asked. "Yes, I want a look at the people who killed Morax." said Suvo standing up and walking over to the window and looking out at Earth. "We will crush them. For whoever rebels against me will be crushed!" he said nearly shattering the window in anger. Back on Earth all of the New Fighters had gotten together to test their might. "Okay here are the rules. It is a free for all. No killing, that's about it." said TUK as he was talking about the brawl. Everyone nodded in agreement and took off. Ssk and Gotek started to brawl, Vegito and TUK, Tien88 and Time and TDG, Nimbus and MsBulma. They all entered into fights. After about an hour of fighting everyone rested. "I haven't fought like this for a year." said Time, grabbing a soda. "I doubt anyone could beat us!" he said. Everyone laughed in agreement. "I wouldn't get to cocky. You little insects." said Kenzi walking up behind them. Everyone looked and jumped to there feet. Kenzi just smirked as Ropo and Makor jumped out behind him. They all took off aiming at the New Fighters. Everyone started to fire rapid ki blasts, but were unable to hit them. "Guys! Time to put our new strength to the test!" said Vegito taking off and kicking Ropo. Nimbus charged at Kenzi and punched him in the face, and Gotek charged at Makor and kneed him in the stomach. They were all unable to harm their opponents. "Our turn." said Makor smashing Gotek into the ground, Kenzi grabbed Nimbus by the arm and tossed her into a building, and Ropo grabbed Vegito by the neck and threw him at TUK. Everyone charged again only to once again be knocked back down. "Hey guys. Look a Kyandian, a Kern, and a...a...Ice-jin! What the Hell is an Ice-jin doing on planet Earth?" said Kenzi flying down to them. "I don't know but I bet Master Suvo wouldn't mind having a look at these three." said Makor grabbing them. "Let's get back to the ship." he said flying away with Kenzi and Ropo. "No damn you. I'll get you for this!" said TUK right before passing out with everyone else. Chapter 2: TUK's Strike "Wha....what's going on?" said Gotek waking up. He looked up to see Suvo looking down at him. "Your an Ice-jin are you not?" said Suvo, Gotek just sat there confused. "I'll take that as a yes. You should be working for me! Not living on this planet, you low life scum!" screamed Suvo before being cut off from being punched by Gotek. Suvo just stood there and kneed him the gut causing Gotek to cough up blood. "Leave him alone!" screamed Ssk charging at Suvo and kicking him in the side of the end. Suvo grabbed his leg and and threw him to the ground. He then kicked Ssk in the ribs. "Nothing but low life! Get the Kern and this Kyandian off of my ship! I'll deal with the Ice-jin." said Suvo grabbing Gotek and repeatedly punching him in the face. "You will surcome to my army!" he said kicking Gotek in the ribs. "I don't think so!" said Gotek breaking free of his grib and blasting him repeatedly. Suvo walked out of the smoke unharmed and continued to beat Gotek. Gotek tried to fight back but was to weak to harm him, and barely fast enough to get a punch in. "Hey,Ugly! Leave my friend alone!" screamed TUK coming out of nowhere and kicking Suvo in the head sending him flying. Gotek looked up and saw TUK standing where Suvo was. "What, what just happened?" asked Gotek standing up. "Don't worry about it. Let's take ugly here down!" said TUK charging at Suvo, along with Gotek. Suvo was now battling with every thing he had to fend off TUK, and Gotek. After a few minutes he knocked Gotek out and now it was just him and TUK. "Tell me, how did you get past me elites?" asked Suvo. "Easy, my friends are holding them off actually. We didn't take them seriously when we fought them the first time so they had the upper hand. But just wait, you will die! And that's all there is too it." said TUK. Suvo just smirked. "Good, that's all I needed to know!" screamed Suvo before powering up and charging at TUK. Chapter 3: Suvo's Transformation TUK and Suvo continued to brawl. As the New Fighters continued to hold off Suvo's army. "This is so unfair!" said Vegito jumping in the air and kicking Kenzi. "How is this ''unfair?" asked Ssk taking out some soldiers. "We have to fight an entire army! He has to fight one guy!" "Yeah, well I wanted to test out my power besides these weaklings." Vegito said blasting about 50 men. They continued to fight the soldiers, along with Nimbus, MsBulma, TDG, and Time. TUK and Suvo continued in a fierce brawl, each one having the good moments and their bad moments. Suvo took a lucky shot when he punched TUK in the eyes, and then cut his arm clean off. "Damn it! That hurt! But, it's nothing I can't fix." said TUK regenerating his arm, and blasting Suvo sending him flying. "You fight good for a Namek, but are you aware that I can transform. My power would go threw the roof." said Suvo grabbing TUK and throwing him into the ground and then into the air. "I don't care. It wouldn't be enough to defeat me anyways. And even if you can transform there is no way I'd let you." said TUK grabbing Suvo's tail and spinning him around before letting him go and go flying threw the air. TUK then began to beat Suvo. Suvo grabbed TUK and threw him into the ground. "Look we both want to test our true power. Why don't you just let me...." said Suvo before being kicked in the face by TUK and being sent flying. "Why you little runt! I will destroy you!" he screamed grabbing TUK by the neck and started beating him in the face. TUK kicked him in the chest to get away. "Your strong, but your not strong enough to withstand my Special Beam Cannon!" said TUK charging his attack. Suvo began to charge his Ice Age attack. After a few moments of charging their attacks they both fired. The attacks collided head on, but only a few moments after the colliding TUK's Special Beam Cannon went right threw Suvo's Ice Age, blowing it up and it continued to go at Suvo, and it hit him head on blasting him and sending him flying and impaling him leaving a hole in Suvo's chest. "You know what I should thank you." said Suvo standing up and coughing blood, TUK stood there confused. "You just sped up my transformation!" he screamed as his body began to crack. He started to laugh as his body also began to glow. "Oh no. What have I done?!" said TUK falling to his knees. Chapter 4: Vegito Strikes Back Suvo continued to transform as TUK could only watch in horror. Everyone else were still holding off his army. "I've doomed us all. There's...there's nothing I can do." said TUK hanging his head. "But...but I can't give up or we're all going to die. That's it, I won't give I'll keep fighting to my last breathe!" he screamed as he jumped up, right at Suvo finished transforming. There stood Suvo in his ultimate transformation. "Do you like it? It's a little small, but it gets a lot more power." Suvo said as he charged TUK, and cut his arm off by just passing him. TUK screamed in pain, before getting his leg cut clean off. "My speed also gets a dramatic boost as well." "I can regenerate as much as I want." said TUK right before regenerating his arm and leg. "No harm done here." "Yes, but you still loose power for every time you have to regenerate. But I'll just kill you off, that should be easy, as said." Suvo replied, and charged at TUK and started to beat him around. After a few minutes of knocking him around, he grabbed TUK by the throat, "It's time to end this." said Suvo. "Yes, yes it is time to end this!" said Vegito appearing behind Suvo and kicking him in the head, making him release TUK. "You okay?" asked Vegito going over to TUK. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I can't fight any more. Your going to have to take over from here." said TUK standing up. "He's just to strong for me." "Okay I figured as much. You get out of here, I'll take care of this creep." said Vegito said standing up and looking over at Suvo who had been standing there. "No one can beat me, bring as many as you want. Nothing will or can stop me." said Suvo charging at Vegito. Suvo tried to punch Vegito but only got his punch blocked. Vegito and Suvo then entered an all out brawl. Soon even the ship could not hold the battle and they broke clean threw the side of the ship, and continued to battle on land. Suvo kicked Vegito sending him flying. Suvo then picked up an entire mountain clean out of the ground with his bare hands, and threw it at Vegito. "Kame......Hame.........." said Vegito as he charged a Kamehameha attack. The mountain came closer and closer, "Ha!" he screamed as he fired his Kamehameha clean threw the mountain blowing it up, and blasting Suvo, to no effect. Suvo and Vegito then continued there clash destroying multiple mountains, islands, and even some lakes, waterfalls, and rivers. "It's time I finish this, I've only been fighting about a third of my strength, maybe not even. I'll just end it now, and this entire planet, but it was fun while it lasted, I'm just getting bored it all." said Suvo as he flew into the air and prepared a Death Ball. Vegito watched in terror. Chapter 5: Help from Friends Vegito continued to watch in terror as Suvo continued to power up his Death Ball. Vegito started to pound the ground with his fists thinking there was nothing he could do. "There's nothing you can do now Saiyan, but sit and watch I destroy your new planet." said Suvo as he continued to charge his attack. "I don't think so, Creep!!" screamed TDG coming out of nowhere and punching Suvo straight in the face, sending him flying, causing Suvo to lose the energy for his attack. Suvo managed to catch himself in the air, and flew back at TDG and kneed him in the gut and then punched him into the ground. "You dare try to take on me! You will regret the day!" screamed a furious Suvo, charging at TDG who was laying flat on the ground. Suvo was only a few feet away before he was kicked in the face by Ssk and sent flying again. Before Suvo hit the ground TUK grabbed him and put him in a Full Nelson while Tien88 started to punch and kick him. TUK let him go and he and Tien88 kicked him into the air. Gotek and Time started to blast him repeatedly. Again after a few moments Time and Gotek charged at Suvo and punched him backwards. MsBulma and Nimbus opened up an assault with a fury of punches and kicks. Suvo started to get madder and madder. After a few moments MsBulma and Nimbus charged away."Vegito! Now! Blast him now!" screamed Bulma as she flew away from Suvo. Vegito had to get threw what he had just saw, before he brought himself together and blasted Suvo with a Silent Kamehameha, sending Suvo flying threw the air and out of orbit. "We did it! We actually did it!" said Ssk landing next to Vegito. Everyone started to say how strong they had gotten over the last year. Then it happened, Suvo came charging down with such force that he created a gigantic crater where he landed. "No, no it's can't be...." Ssk said backing away. "This has just gotten a whole lot worse." said Time looking over at the enraged Suvo flying at them. "And, I think we just broke all Hell lose on ourselves." Time said. Chapter 6: Tragic End! Fury Awakened!!!! "You will all suffer my wrath! You insignificant little pests!" screamed an enraged Suvo charging strait at the New Fighters. He went strait for Vegito, Ssk and TUK jumped in front of Vegito. Suvo simply charged energy into his hands and knocked them both away easily, as he continued to charge at Vegito. Gotek and Time jumped in front of Suvo but were both easily knocked away, Nimbus and MsBulma started to blast him to no effect. Suvo continued to charge at Vegito. Vegito took a fighting stance. Suvo was almost to Vegito when he was kicked in the head by TDG. Suvo only did a spin in the air and then leaped at TDG, and grabbed him by the throat and started to strangle him. TDG struggled to escape, but to no use. Suvo put his hand together like a dagger and jabbed his hand strait threw his stomach. TDG's eyes went blank and his power level dropped faster then a stone. Suvo pulled his hand out of TDG's stomach and dropped him. "That death wasn't intended for you, but I guess it'll do. Now your turn Saiyan." said Suvo looking at Vegito. "TDG why? Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?! I won't let him get away with this, he'll pay for it. I swear on it even if it's the last thing I do!"thought Vegito to himself, as he power started to sky rocket and he started to transform. "I swear it! I will defeat him! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" screamed an enraged Vegito completing his transformation into a Super Saiyan. "What's this? He's transformed into some sort of blonde thing. No matter I will just kill him just like everything else that stands in my way!" said Suvo charging at Vegito, before Vegito vanished before his eyes. "What?!" said Suvo surprised by Vegito's speed. Vegito appeared right in front of him. "You will pay for harming my friends!" screamed Vegito punching Suvo in the gut and sending him flying into the air. Chapter 7: Power Fight Vegito started to beat the life out of Suvo. Suvo was not strong enough to with stand Vegito's new Super Saiyan strength. "I'm going to kill you, you monster!" said Vegito as he grabbed Suvo's horn and broke them off of his head, and stabbing Suvo in the chest with one of them, and stabbing Suvo in the back with the other. Suvo pulled the one out his chest and landed a heavy kick to Vegito's chest sending him a few feet back. "Foolish Saiyan, I am not at full power. I can hide it until I need it. Unlike Frieza though I can't do a hundred percent form, but I can still keep my power level under raps." said Suvo smiling. Suvo's power began to rise rapidly and Vegito just stood there and let him, because he didn't want to fight weakling. "There shall we continue?" said Suvo finishing powering up. "With pleasure, but if that's all the power you got. Your not going to get far." said Vegito smiling. Suvo only smiled and chuckled a little, before charging at Vegito and kneeing him in the gut, and then knocking him to the ground. Vegito charged back up, and he and Suvo entered a fierce brawl. Vegito seemed to have the upper hands until Suvo pulled his horn out of his back, and stabbed Vegito in the chest with it. "So now your resorting to cheap tricks?" said Vegito painfully pulling the horn out of his chest. "Cheap, no. I say it's fair if it is, or was, part of my body it still counts as hand to hand combat. And that's logic you can't deny." said Suvo elbowing Vegito in the stomach and flying a few feet back. "Okay, I can't argue that. But your still going to regret it." said Vegito crushing the horn with his hand, and then punching and kicking Suvo repeatedly. Once again they entered a fierce brawl. And once again, Vegito seemed to have the upper hand. Suvo tripped Vegito and slammed his elbow into the hole on Vegito's chest. He flew strait down to the ground, while his elbow was still in the wound, and pinned Vegito to the ground. Vegito screamed out in pain. Suvo then stomped on it breaking a few of Vegito's ribs. "What's wrong, Saiyan. Did I break your ribs, I think I heard then snap." said Suvo. Vegito screamed in pain again, as Suvo stomped on it again. "My, my not even your friend screamed this much when I killed him." At that moment Vegito grabbed Suvo's foot, picked him up, and threw him hundreds of yards. Suvo barely had time to stand before Vegito came full force at him, and ramming him threw several mountains. As soon as Vegito stopped, he picked up Suvo and started to beat the crap out of Suvo. Chapter 8: Peace is Restored Suvo was taking a heavy beating. Unable to block a single attack from the enraged Vegito, who was going all out. "You will die! For hurting me friends!" screamed Vegito grabbing Suvo by the throat. "I don't need air! You fool!" said Suvo kicking Vegito in the chest. Vegito let his grip go and flew back a few feet. Suvo came kicking straight at Vegito's face. Vegito grabbed his foot and elbowed Suvo's knee breaking it. Suvo screamed in pain before grabbing Vegito by his hair and punching him in the face. Everyone was still awe-struck by how powerful Vegito was after his transformation, and yet he was still just equal with Suvo. But then it appeared that Vegito was losing even with his new Super Saiyan strength. "I won't sit here and watch my friend die! I've already lost one!" screamed TUK charging into the air at Suvo. Suvo was still beating Vegito when he noticed TUK was charging strait at him. He only laughed as he charged a ki blast, and blasted TUK sending him flying into the ground. This enraged Vegito again. He grabbed Suvo's arm and broke it by only squeezing it. Suvo screamed in pain before Vegito kicked him in the face sending him flying. Suvo caught himself and started to smile. "You think that's all there is to beat me? You're wrong....DEAD WRONG!!" screamed Suvo managing to hold up both of his arms and charge a 100% Death Ball. "Now Die Saiyan!" screamed Suvo throwing it at Vegito. Vegito put both his hands in the air and blocked the incoming attack. He forced all his energy into it and sent it flying back at Suvo. The attack started to swallow up Suvo and obliterate him. "No! No! It can't end this way! I am the almighty Suvo! Nothing can stop me!" screamed Suvo before being completely destroyed. Vegito fell to the ground exasperated and left his Super Saiyan form. "Vegito! You did it!" screamed everyone. MsBulma ran over and helped Vegito up. "It's not over yet though..." said Vegito losing conscious. "What is he talking about? Don't say Suvo's still alive." said Ssk backing away. "No, he saying we still have to bring TDG back to life." said Time. Everyone looked at him and then they looked into the sky. 'The End of the ''Fire-Jin Saga next up the Raditz Saga! Category:Sagas Category:Sagas created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin